fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
YuYuGiDigiMoon Tribute: The Lost Heroes
Every years passed since YuYuGiDiGiMoon has been created by Kanius, who is the best fan writter like in the novel. And now this time... A new hero missing in action, what you goona do? You have to need to find out what of these! Disclaimer Date A Live belongs to Tachibana Koushi, Fantasia Bunko, AIC+, Production IMS and Funimation, Guilty Crown '''belongs to Production I.G, Redjuice and Funimation, '''Ore, Twintail ni Narimasu belongs to Production IMS, GaGaGa Bunko and Funimation, VividRed Operation belongs to Aniplex and A-1 Pictures, Gurren Lagann '''belongs to Gainax, Bandai Entertainment (now defunct), Madman Entertainment, Nakashima Kazuki and Aniplex USA, '''Tokyo ESP '''belongs to Segawa Hajime (creators of Ga-Rei), Xebec and Funimation, '''Senki Zesshou Symphogear belongs to Encourage Films, Satelight, Chrunchyroll and Funimation, Highschool DXD '''belongs to Ishibumi Ichiei, TNK, Yen Press and Funimation, '''H.O.T.D (Highschool of The Dead) '''belongs to Satou Bros, MadHouse Studios, Yen Press and Sentai Filmworks, '''Kamen Rider Fourze '''belongs to Toei Company, Ishimori Production, ADK and TV Asahi, '''Kamen Rider Agito belongs to Toei Company and Ishimori Production, Kamen Rider G '''belongs to Toei Company and Ishimori Production, '''Kill La Kill '''belongs to Trigger Studios, Aniplex and same creator, '''Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger '''belongs to Toei Company, Tokyo MX, BS Asahi and Ishimori Production, '''GaoGaiGar '''belongs to Sunrise, '''YuYuGiDigiMoon and related works belong to Kanius. Everything else belongs to their respectful owners. Setting The setting takes place in Compati Heroes Series which Ultraman, Kamen Rider and Gundam are still here (in the alternate universe), Reality World (Akibaranger) which Super Sentai and never exist in Reality World (only actors, director, stunt performer etc.) and World of G (actually, this is real world) which Kamen Rider appear in TV shows only but Kamen Rider G is unoffical Rider series (same as, Akibaranger). This is actually a retelling of Akibranger with the Kamen Rider G as guests from reality. However, the anime characters appear as The following it is based on a Compati Heroes Series: *'Lost Heroes '(move onto the Lost Heroes 2) *'Heroes VS' *'Super Hero Generaton' Summary After the end of Akibaranger Season Tsuu, the brodcasts finally recover ever after. Suddenly, an intergallatic alien-like armor prepare to invade the Earth. (but still, Ultimegil didn't appear in Reality, just only anime) The dragon-like armor should speech for a while, "Hello, Earthlings! We came here to not to destroy Earth, we want to invade this Earth once. Those stupid enviroment are trying into get in my way, I will crush those 'things'. We want to pollution, disaster, animals and everything what I want! But, remember this, today, I will destroy the enviroment once for all!!" said the alien. The UFO's finally visible and the civillian panic at this time. Notes *Since previous Akibaranger missing in action after fight against Malsheena in final battle, Professor Hiroyo Hakase have abandon the Akibaranger Project when their fate are currently unknown. This time, Hiroyo retired, then she will continue watching the anime in theaters. However (in fanfiction), Thuearle opens the "base" when she needs a new homeland. *Kamen Rider G s the only for short cartoon for 15 minutes, the character (Goro) fight against S.H.A.D.E (actually Worms does it happen appear from the shows) Mercenaries. *Akibaranger Basement (now abandoned) is now open as Twintail Base in the alternate plot. *Ultimegil and Alone can be now unite as Ultimate Alone. *This is the first Team Vivid can be combined by other character (i.e, VividRed + TailRed = VividTail Operation). *This is the only Kamen Rider Fourze using the Spiral Switch to transform (based on fanart). *Rinka, Takeshi (Kamen Rider) and Shouichi (Agito) using the Triangle Psy-Kick. This is the only time any Riders work with Non-Riders to perform Final Attack.